


Second As Farce

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [26]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jack doesn't forget history.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 1





	Second As Farce

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 238. Inspired by Torchwood: Miracle Day-Day 7 and spoilers for Day 8. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place prior to Everything Changes.

Jack didn’t need to hear beads clicking to know he was fucking a guilty man.

For someone who’d come on so strong, Ianto grew noticeably hesitant when Jack pushed him to his knees and it was clear that he had little experience of what to do there. He went through with it though, like a man on a mission.

The trick with the Pterodactyl had been amusing and Jack was bored enough to find out what was driving Ianto to do something he hated himself for.  
  
This time Jack wouldn’t be surprised by betrayal.

He expected it from the start.  



End file.
